Rithaniel's Extraplanar Homestead (3.5e Spell)
Rithaniels Extraplanar Homestead is a spell designed to create a plane of existance. This spell can be cast anywhere where the caster has access to the astral plane but requires the caster to focus for 1 hour in order for it to work. During this hour the casters mind wanders through the dim outer reaches of the astral plane, manipulating the forces of magic to create a 100 ft.×100 ft.×100 ft. enclosed, airless cube with no gravity, no source of light, and a time trait identical to the time trait of the plane on which this spell was cast. The walls of this area are 3 inches thick and made of an unambigous, grey material that has a hardness of 50 and 10 hit points per inch of thickness, breaking these walls results in a gate to the astral plane in the shape of the break. After the initial hour of focusing, the cube can be altered in the following ways. By maintianing concentration for an additional 30 minutes, the caster may fill the area with air of any make up, this air is room-temperature and completely still. By focusing for an additional hour, the caster may create normal gravity within the area, designating one wall as the source of the gravity. Concentration for 30 minutes allows the caster make a single wall become a source of light, this light is a clean white and possible to be looked straight at. The caster may change the color or intensity of this light by concentrating for 1 minute, though this light cannot become bright enough to induce abnormal conditions. By concentration for an additional hour the caster can increase the volume of this plain by another 100 ft.×100 ft.×100 ft. cube. The caster can alter the color of the walls of this plane by focusing for 1 minute, the caster may also raise or lower the hardness of these walls by 1 (to a minimum of 1) by focusing for 1 additional minute. The caster may increase or decrease the thickness of these walls by 1 inch (to a minimum of 1 inch) by focusing for 20 minutes. Focusing for 5 minutes allows the caster to raise or lower the hit points per inch of thickness by 5 points (to a minimum of 5 hit points per inch of thickness). These walls cannot become transparent. Focusing for 4 hours allows the caster to caster to create an ammount of solid or liquid matter equal to or less than the volume of a 40 ft.×40 ft.×40 ft. cube within the area of the plane, arranged as the caster sees fit, this material cannot be living or more complex than topsoil, silver, or water. The caster may alter the time trait of this plane by concentrating for 1 day in order to make 2 days inside the plane become effectively equal to 1 day on the material plane, or make 1 day inside the plane become effectively equal to 2 days on the material plane. The plane cannot be made timeless, any attempt to do so, or to cast this spell on a timeless plane results in the caster instantly dying without any save. Time within the plane is only erratic if the time in the plane on which this spell is being cast is erratic. Concentrating for 1 hour allows the caster to raise or lower the plane overall temperature by 1 degree celsius (1.8 degrees fahrenheit). The temperature inside the plane cannot go above 55 degree celsius (131 degrees fahrenheit) or below −45 degree celsius (−49 degrees fahrenheit). In order to finalize the spell, the caster must focus for 1 hour, sealing off loose ends of magic, and create a gate into the plane, this gate takes the form of an archway 10 feet high and 10 feet wide that seems to materialize 10 feet in front of the caster, this archway leads to another, identical gate within the plane, this second gate can be located anywhere inside the plane. This is the only natural link to the plane, though, it is accessable via spells or effects that allow you to travel to other planes. This plane is coterminous with the astral plane, and with the astral plane alone. During the casting of this spell, the caster may not stop concentrating for any period longer than 2 hours, otherwise they seem to forget the location of the plane and cannot find it again until after the spell has unravelled completely, the caster may take 3 such 2 hour breaks during any 24 hour peroid. If the caster looses concentration during the changing of one aspect of the plane, that change and that change alone is lost, it may be reattempted as soon as the caster is allowed to sit down and refocus themself. Any plane created by this spell can have any type of material carried into or out of it, and it can sustain life, granted that the necessary building blocks for life exist in the plane (i.e. air, light, water). If the plane has suffient dimensions and matter within it, it can support weather just as the material plane can, resulting in everything from hurricanes to gentle breezes, from earthquakes to avalanches to downpours of rain. This plane can be utterly destroyed by a number of wish or miracle spell, as long as the number of wish or miracle spells cast is equal to the number of days it took to create the plane. If the plane is destoryed in this fashion, all materials foriegn to the plane are divulged into the astral plane. This spell cannot change the planes alignment trait, elemental/energy trait, morphic trait or magic trait. Material Component: 50, specially prepared, 3 inch long wires, 10 made of copper, 10 made of mithral, 10 made of adamantium, 10 made of titanium, and 10 made of brass. This entire array costs 250,000 gp. XP Cost: 10,000 xp. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Spell